Riki
Riki (リキ; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and a member of the mercantile Nopon race. Although he looks like a child, he is actually 40 years old and six of his children can be found in Frontier Village. In the English version, Riki eventually reveals (during a side quest) that he has a total of 11 children (Although in the epilogue, Reyn remarks that he will be in trouble if he doesn't catch enough food for fourteen, possibly meaning Oka gave him another "littlepon" after the storyline events). A natural story-teller, he will go on at length about how he is actually a legendary hero spoken of in Nopon prophecy. He seems to eat a lot despite his small size, a trait shared by his children, and he accompanies Shulk and the group as a way to pay off the heavy debts that have arisen from this. Story In Xenoblade Chronicles The party is first introduced to Riki in a short, humorous scene. The characters are seemingly unimpressed with the compact hero and are unsure what to make of him. This does not improve upon learning that Riki expects them to find equipment for him, too. Riki informs the group that his reason for being the Heropon (chosen legendary warrior for the Nopon race) is that he owes "lots of monies" to the people of Frontier Village. However he does mention that they will forgive his debts should he successfully slay the "Dinobeast" that has been plaguing Makna Forest. When Reyn doubts if Riki will be of any help, he immediately suggests that they hunt the "Dinobeast", by finding a place where there are many Ether Crystals. Apparently the Telethia they are hunting prefers to nest where there are Ether Crystals. Upon finding the Telethia, Riki becomes quite angered with the way "his Makna Forest" has been damaged. Melia mentions that Telethia will absorb Ether from the surrounding environment. They engage the beast in battle. After the fight, Riki takes most of the credit back in Frontier Village for slaying the "Dinobeast", even though according to the rest of the group, he did not actually do very much. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Riki appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U during Shulk's Final Smash, performing a Chain Attack with Dunban and Shulk. He also appears as an Assist Trophy, using a variety of arts such as Happy Happy, Freezinate, and Yoink!. Gameplay In gameplay, Riki could be described as a combination of Black Mage & Thief, thanks to his debuffs and pickpocket skills, although he does not have as high base damage arts as other characters. He has fairly good moves for inflicting status ailments onto enemies. He will not inflict as much damage due to lack of fire power, but most of his offensive arts inflict status effects, meaning he can inflict considerable amounts of damage over time. He can learn to steal EXP, AP, and stats from enemies, too. Riki also has the highest hp stat of any of the playable characters, and although he initially can only wear light armor his later skill tree Heroism allows him to equip heavy armor. General Stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each auto-attack hit adds 10% to his talent gauge * likes to debuff enemies; also has the most debuff arts out of all the characters * can steal points, items, stats, etc. from an enemy with his talent art Art list * Yoink! Art (steal something from an enemy, at first only items or stat boosts but later he can obtain XP and AP with skills) * Happy Happy (fills party gauge, high tension required) * Bitey Bitey (bleed damage, back-hit extends duration) * Sneaky (back-hit triples damage) * Play Dead (removes all aggro, no damage when feigning death, heal HP like when revived, subsequent use of physical arts increases damage (one-time only)) * Lurgy (poisons enemies in a frontal cone) * Hero Time (aura around Riki with limited range, prevents tension decrease, significantly increases a single stat for himself at random) * Roly Poly (30% chance to force Topple, binds if Topple fails) * Behave (inflicts Paralysis, may remove Crazed, less effective with lower tension) * Riki is Angry (counters all non Talent Art damage with spike damage, which reflects 2, 4 or 8 times the damage) * Bedtime (sends all enemies around Riki to sleep, as well as Riki himself) * You Can Do It (heals targets in a frontal straight area, amount depends on the number of debuffs on targets (battle members)) * Peekaboo (side-hit confuses Mechon) * Say Sorry (removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one) * Burninate (causes Blaze damage in a circle around Riki) * Freezinate (causes Chill damage to a single enemy) * Tantrum (3-hit combo, causes Break in a frontal cone on third hit) Initial skill trees Riki initially has access to three skill trees: "Vivacity", "Innocence", and "Flexibility". Additional skill trees Riki's fourth Skill Tree "Cowardice" can be acquired via the quest Getting Bigger! from Frontier Village and has the following prerequisites: * Prison Island cleared * Medical Advancements or Let's Make Fillings! completed * Healing the Healer completed * Legendary Nopon Charm completed * Mislabeling Problem completed * 4 star affinity with Central Bionis Riki's fifth Skill Tree "Heroism" can be acquired via the quest Final Challenge of the Sage and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Honouring the Nopon Sage completed * Meeting the Nopon Sage completed * Legend of the Sage completed * Challenge of the Sage completed Additionally, completing it requires the defeat of a level 96 unique monster. Presents 4 Hearts * Love Source (Strange; Other) 3 Hearts * Soft Sea Cucumber (Animal ; Makna Forest ) * Moth Crawler (Bug ; Bionis' Leg - Trade: Satata at Refugee Camp, 1*) * Rubber Mantis (Bug ; Ether Mine - Trade: Nopo'rikh in Colony 6, 1*) * Glider Cockroach (Bug ; Central Factory ) * Minute Mantis (Bug ; Other) 2 Hearts * Kelp Mushroom (Veg ; Makna Forest) * Ice Cabbage (Veg ; Valak Mountain) * Golden Beetroot (Veg ; Fallen Arm) * Energy Aubergine (Veg ; Mechonis Field) * Sour Gooseberry (Fruit ; Bionis'Leg) * Ice Kiwi Fruit (Fruit ; Fallen Arm) * Prairie Dragonfly (Bug ; Colony 9) * Brown Butterfly (Bug ; Tephra Cave) * Wheel Lurker (Bug ; Galahad Fortress) * Forest of Gossip (Strange ; Makna Forest) Quotes * "New Hom Hom friends!" * "Meet this year's Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" '' * ''"Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" '' * ''"Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" '' * ''"Riki's friend right, Hom Hom clever!" '' * ''"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" Reyn: Big attitude for a furry footrest. *imitating Riki* 'Dinobeast is big and scary', Great. That'll come in handy. '' * ''"Of course Riki know!" * "Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!" '' * ''"When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!" '' * ''"Why I the Heropon? Because Chief Dunga chose Riki!" '' * ''"Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!" '' * ''"Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" '' * ''"*sigh* Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!" * "Ok, Riki ready for round two- uh, what? Monster defeated already? Riki not know!" * "Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad!" * "Dundun watch over Shulk, Dundun watch over Fiora. That is all a daddypon can do." to Dunban on Fallen Arm * "Riki listen because Riki is the Heropon" The following quotes can be heard in-battle * "Now, now... BEHAVE!" * "RIKI SNEAKY!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Sharla: "SIDEKICKS!?... Well... whatever makes you happy!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Shulk: "Teach us, Heropon Riki!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Fiora: "Thank you, O Mighty Riki!" *giggles* * "Riki fight better than anyone!" * "Now you have... the Lurgy..." * "Heropon's breath makes monster sick!" * "B-B-B-Burninate!" * "F-F-F-Freezinate!" * "Monster! {screams}" * "Riki like fighting eaaasy monsters!" * "Riki can win by himself." * "Everyone do good!" * "Riki find goodies!" * "Riki feel faster!" * "Riki hungry..." * "Shulk! Go now!" * "Riki get lonely without you!" * "Sidekicks... finish... fight..." * Dunban: "Mighty Heropon, I can see that you're in pain." Riki: "Hm, nothing can beat Riki." Shulk: "Stop it, Dunban, you're embarrassing Riki." * "Riki show secret Nopon special move!" * "Sharla, pow bam yeah!" * "Victory to Riki!" * Riki: "Aww... Riki wish Melly real sister-pon" Melia: "Aww... What about Sharla?" Riki: "Sharla more like mama-pon. Riki think one Mama enough" Sharla: "Now just hold on one minute!" * Riki: "Sidekicks try hard" Reyn: "What, who do you calling sidekicks?" Riki: "Don't see anyone else, must be you." * "Roly Poly keep on rolliiiiiing!" * "Heropon snap chop!" * "Aye-aye! Nose, mouth." * "Bitey...BITEY!" Trivia * Riki's debt is the same as the value of "20,000 fish eggs", according to a Heart-to-Heart - "Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan" - with Reyn in Makna Forest. * The official Xenoblade Chronicles website, www.xenobladechronicles.nintendo.com, states Riki's age as unknown, even though he himself revealed his age as 40. * Oddly, Riki's theme, Riki the Legendary Hero, plays very early in the game when Vangarre is yelling at the Defence Force soldiers in Colony 9. * Riki seems to be able to hear, but not see, the ghosts of dead people. He displays this ability twice in the game. The first time is after the battle with Lorithia where he hears Kallian. The second instance is during a heart-to-heart - "In Ose Tower" - with Dunban in the Sealed Tower on Valak Mountain. * It is revealed in "Flowers of Eryth Sea" that Riki actually has a crush on Melia but will not act on it due to his wife, Oka, and their difference in species. * "Riki" means "Strength" in Japanese. Tips and tricks * It is recommended to use Riki's arts that cause damage over time, such as bleed / chill / poison / burninate etc, at the beginning of battle so they continue to do damage throughout the fight. * Because using a chain attack raises the affinity between all battle party members each time it is used, Riki can raise the affinity through battle easier than any other character by frequent use of the Happy Happy art and killing enemies with a chain attack. His Happy Happy art will raise the party gauge nearly one bar, and for every enemy killed during a chain attack, the party gauge increases by one bar. If Riki can do Happy Happy at the beginning of battle and kill the previous enemy with a chain attack (where Riki again does a Happy Happy during his turn at chain attack), it is possible to begin the next battle with nearly two thirds of the party gauge full! In this way it becomes much easier to use a chain attack nearly every battle, which raises affinity between party members each time. * As Happy Happy requires high tension to use, make this art readily available at the beginning of battle by giving Riki Initial Tension and Tension Swing gems. Further, skill link him with Shulk's "Battle Cry" skill, and Dunban's "Warrior Ambition" to raise amount of tension gained from Battle Start Affinity. It is also recommended to link to Dunban's "Mind Of The Warrior" skill to maintain Party Gauge between battles. * Riki can further increase party gauge by skill linking to Shulk's "Epic Evasion" skill. This skill link can be skipped if Riki is low on affinity coins, as it is the least useful for this strategy in terms of effectiveness versus affinity coins required per skill. * Although some player consider this to be cheesy, it is possible to max out the party gauge without ever hitting an enemy. Simply target an enemy far off in the distance, get tension from battle start affinity, activate the Happy Happy art to increase the party gauge about a third, then run from battle and repeat. The party will be so far from the opponent that they can easily activate Happy Happy and run away without ever being in danger. Repeating these steps will allow the party to max out the party gauge without risk. * Riki is the easiest character to obtain AP with because he can steal AP with his Yoink! talent. Further, since killing a monster with a chain attack rewards double the amount of EXP, AP, and SP, using Riki's Happy Happy art allows the party to use chain attacks the easiest, ultimately awarding more AP. Gallery Riki with weapon.png|Riki with his Biter riki concepts.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 2.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 3.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 4.jpg|Concepts Compilation_Armor_Riki.jpg|Compilation of Riki's armour Riki_Battle_Tactics_C.png|Riki - Battle Tactics images Videos First Encounter Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nopon Category:Frontier Village Category:Riki Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U